Talk:Parasites
babys? Well they might. No not babys I wouldent call them babies because the clover field monster is a babie. The parisites are simply like ticks they feed of other living things. Enzymes? or something like that I heard the poison in their systems were only meant for clover in that it ruptures his skin but when they found smaller prey the fluid meant for clover creates the marrow in humans' bones to over produce blood and the blood rushes to the persons head (dizzness) then starts to burst out of orifices (eyes,nose, mouth,ears) then as the blood from the mouth goes down the person throat enters the stomach. The stomach tries to digest all the blood thus sending all the blood to the stomach to digest. Then "BOOM" the persons stomach explodes. Sounds about right. I mean the bite on clover just enters in the certain area of the skin. And the skin pops up and they feed on his blood. SPARTAN-089 22:34, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :I have just added a very similar theory to the bottom of the section. Feel free to expand it. --Koveras Alvane 15:52, 16 February 2008 (UTC) My Theory Someone please tell me if I'm wrong or if there are any loopholes, but here is my theory about why the people's stomach blow up after bitten by these parasites. You see, the Slusho people drink is made with seaweed from the bottom of the ocean. I think these creatures ate it. When these people drank Slusho then get bitten, I think the saliva reacts with the Slusho in their systems and somehow causes them to blow up. I don't know how, but it would have to work with the metabolism or something. If anyone could fix that up for me, please do so. - JWhitt433 23:28, 10 February 2008 (UTC) So US army personnel are allowed Slusho drink?SPARTAN-089 01:08, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Possibly, I mean, I don't see why not. It's a drink, and they probably haven't made the connection in that time of disaster yet. - JWhitt433 04:19, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Breeding I know it's probably beating a dead horse, but the ideology behind the breeding factor of the parasites is that, right before Marlena dies, you first see a soldier's exploded corpse. You then briefly see this "thing" in a glass container in green goo. Now, it's all pure speculation, but I am confident in the idea that the parasites are using humans as reproduction measures (perhaps for a second Clover) ala Chestbursters, but let's drop the idea that everything that bursts out of you is fully matured and ready to eat your soul. Perhaps, if there is a correlation between the deceased soldier we first see in the train station, and then the parasite (if that is what I saw, which I am still yet confident in), then perhaps the parasites born from humans are "groggy" at best when they are first "born"; though however unlikely it seems, it is also possible, the military created a reactant that kills the parasites, but doesn't stop the human from exploding. Mugaijohn 12:39, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Impossible its stated clover is a baby plus the physique of them are totally different from clover. And I dont know who took the design of them off but they're skull is totally different.SPARTAN-089 01:01, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Picture Does anyone happen to have a clear still shot of a parasite? The current picture doesn't really give an idea what they look like. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 10:54, 16 February 2008 (EST) :Done and done. --DetectiveP 00:20, 29 April 2008 (UTC)